Choices and Mistakes
by klcm
Summary: Derek made the wrong choice can he rectify his mistake before its too late? From Penelope's POV... M/G!


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

I never thought I'd see the day that I'd give it all up, give up the one place that made me feel at home, that made me feel wanted but today I leave it behind, walk away. I'm all packed up, they've all said goodbye apart from one. He hasn't spoken to me since I announced the news that I was moving, moving too far away for my liking but the job calls, this job was never really mine to have the say in anyway.

But the moment I said 'I'm leaving' I saw him disconnect from me, cut our binds that grew so strong regardless, those ties that it didn't matter how far apart we drifted due to work they always brought us back together. Everyone got over the news and accepted it for the best, I deserved a change to them but he, he didn't care and that hurt more than leaving the entire team.

He told me once that he loved me, I returned it with sincerity, I wasn't joking or speaking as a friend or a sister, I truly meant it, I wanted nothing more than to be his but that never happened, we all moved on.

I stand alone at the airport, I didn't want any long goodbyes, the ones that carry on as I board the plane, I wanted to go alone and they respected that. They know when I leave, they know when I land, they know it all but he doesn't know, I didn't bother to tell him after 5 weeks of the silent treatment. I must admit the cold shoulder broke me the most, knowing that he didn't want to know hurt me, snapped my heart in two. After the best part of 8 years as best friends and he called the shots and escaped our relationship.

I danced with the idea that maybe he loved me but that wasn't meant to be obviously. I look at my watch as my flight number's called and I begin to walk towards my new life, the one without him by side, the one without any of them with me. That's when I halt, and wonder if I am truly doing the right thing here. If I'm running from my problems before I get help.

'Baby girl...' I hear a familiar hesitant tone speak from behind me, I turn and worry that for a moment I misheard or another man called another woman baby girl but it's not a lie, it isn't a mirage, it's him. 'Baby girl.' He repeats and I stare at him.

'Morgan what are you doing here?'

'I came to stop you.'

'You've had 5 weeks to stop me, why should I listen now?'

'Because I've been a fool.' He says as he steps closer, people are watching us now. 'I should've told you the moment you said you were leaving.'

'Told me what? Derek I need to get on this flight.'

'Don't get on it.'

'You know I can't miss it.' I tell him and worry about the time.

'But you can.'

'There's nothing here.'

'There's me.' He tells me and his eyes glisten, more people are watching now, and I don't know if I should cry or get angry. 'I want to love you Penelope Garcia, the way I should've all that time ago.' Now the tears fall. 'I'm in love with you Penelope.'

I hear a couple of female voices aw and swoon but I'm frozen even as he takes my hands in his. 'Derek...' I muster but can't go further; I take a deep breath and attempt a second try. 'Derek, you blanked me when I said I was going, you can't blame me if I'm having trouble believing you.'

'I know what I did wasn't the right way about it, talking to you was but I can't lose you from my life P! I need you in it, and I know you need me in yours.' He's right I do need him. 'Please.' He pleads with me and I feel myself slipping again, my heart mending as he lets out why he did what he did but a part of me doesn't fully trust him.

'What if...'

'I'll never do this to you again. I can't lose you, I really can't.' He finishes what I had started.

'I won't go.' I see him smile and I realise he hasn't shown that smile to anyone in nearly 5 weeks. I look down. 'I just can't believe...' He cuts me off with his lips as they crash onto mine and I hear clapping and the urge to join in with this kiss expands and I allow his hands to run over my body, in my hair. That clapping tells me I'm doing the right thing, tells me I'm not making a mistake to go, going would be the mistake.

It's as we pull apart and everyone around is still clapping that I realise that society and people do accept couples like me and Derek, do allow us to live happily without being mocked or assessed for any reason. It's that smile that's on his face right now that tells me I've made the right choice for once and it's my smile that seconds my decision.

'Don't leave me.' I tell him and he nods his head simply, taking my hand and bag we walk away, my stuff can be sorted later.

It's as we leave the airport he turns to me and kisses me again, thanking me, telling me I won't regret this, and I know I won't. He promises this to me.

And I still don't regret that decision, he kept his promises.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_So what do you think?_

_Little fluff on M/G! Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
